The supply voltage (e.g., from battery or power source) for an integrated circuit (IC) chip can experience fast transient spikes in voltage such as from high peak-to-peak noise. The fast changes in the supply voltage can cause the voltage output of the IC chip to increase to an undesirable level. In addition, the fast changes in the supply voltage can cause the output from status pins to indicate the incorrect status.